Memories
by Little Chibi Wolfie
Summary: Zelos and Lloyd have a fair share of memories with eachother. A series of Zelloyd oneshots.
1. Journals

AHAHA. AFTER LIKE, A YEAR OF WRITERS BLOCK, I WRITE AGAIN. Isn't that wonderful! Now I can torture you with my stories! But um, yeah. I haven't really written anything in about a year or something, so i'm rusty. >>;

Anyway, I've decided to write a series of one-shots between Zelos and Lloyd, because I love this couple so much and I'm sure you do too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If you still wish to sue me after that disclaimer, I can give you my computer that had about ten million viruses on it, which you don't want. Either that, or I could give you a cockroach sundae. :D Mmmm, cockroaches!

Warnings: This story contains SHOUNEN-AI. In other words, guys kissing, guys touching, guyxguy! Two GUYS in an INTIMATE RELATIONSHIP. Oh, and a possibly OOC Zelos? Sorry if I made him seem OOC! You have been warned.

"Blahblahblah" speaking.

_'blahblahblah'_ Thoughts

_blahblahblah_ Emphasis

* * *

A certain red-headed chosen, none other then the great Zelos, stared at the book on the dresser beside Lloyd's bed anxiously. Of course, Zelos could care less about reading. He hated reading after all. Messing around with his hunnies was more exciting by the tons then reading a book. However, this wasn't just _any_ old book. This book just happened to be Lloyd's journal. Zelos pondered on how stupid Lloyd could be to leave something like a journal just sitting on a night stand. All of his secrets where just sitting there, on the night stand, next to his bed. Tethe'alla's chosen whimpered at the mere thought of that. He couldn't help but wonder what the younger boy had written about him, and his love-life. After all, he had a crush on Lloyd, like a school-boy who had the hots for some girl in their math class. Or in his case, like a school-boy who had the hots for a boy in their math class. 

Oooh, that diary was sooo tempting to Zelos. It just seemed to be saying '_Read me. You know you want to. You could find out all of Lloyd's juicy secrets._' He couldn't help but whimper again. For once, he was glad that Lloyd was not in the room. He was glad that him and Genis decided to go outside and play with Noishe. That would give him _plenty_ of time to read the journal and- "ARGH!" A small annoyed growl escaped his throat, "I should just _burn _the damned thing." To take his mind off the stupid tempting journal, he decided to go look at himself the mirror, because he loved looking at himself in the mirror. While he was at it, the red-head experimented with various hairstyles. Maybe he could find one that made him more prettier and sexier then he already was, if that was even possible.

Many snapped hair-ties later...He decided he liked it best down. After all, that put emphasis on his pretty face and brought out his wonderful emerald eyes, which at the moment were peering at the journal. '_Must...resist...OH SCREW THIS.'_ With that in mind, he gave into all temptation. '_Hmph, it's his fault for leaving it out anyway to tempt me.'_

Meanwhile downstairs, Sheena could have sworn she a heard high-octave fanboy squeal coming from  
_'I don't want to know...'_ She thought to herself and continued to talk to Corrine.

Zelos was completely euphoric about what he had just read. Oh was he going to make Lloyd happy when he came back...

Hearing two famillier voices, Zelos quickly tossed the journal back on the stand.'_Lloyd would probably kill me if he caught me reading that. I'm way too sexy to die, and Lloyd thinks i'm sexy too, so he woudln't kill me anyway._'

Lloyd walked in the room and was greeted by Zelos's lips on his own, giving him a small, chaste kiss. The younger boy was obviously embarrassed, because his cheeks had a tint of light red to them.

"I love you too," Zelos whispered in his ear,"I really do."

"Zelos..." Lloyd started, but was silenced by a pair of lips against his own. This time, they shared a more sensual, passionate kiss. Somehow the two males wound up on the floor, slowly unclothing eachother.

...And then the thought hit Lloyd.

_'Stupid Zelos read my journal! I'M GOING TO **KILL** HIM!'  
_

* * *

I'm sorry if I made Zelos OOC! I'm sorry if the plot was stupid! I got this idea while I was taking a bath at 2 AM because I couldn't fall asleep because I'm a little insomniac. Plus, it's my first ToS fanfic o.o;. Anyways! Review and I'll give you a pet mouse. If you don't review...you get nothing, because I wouldn't even know if you read the story that way. 

_-Wolfie_


	2. But i'm not done!

Ahhh! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been really busy 'n stuff and insert excuses here. Anyway! I made another chapter though. I'm sorry that it's short and that it sucks, but it's like 6:40 in the morning and I have yet to sleep. o0 Damn insomnia. Me and my friend beat Tales of Symphonia though! Can you beleive that -spoilspoilspoil-:O! I am redoing the game again though. ZELOS SHALL BE LLOYD'S SOULMATE INSTEAD OF COLETTE. OO; Because Colette tells me that she doesn't like Vash-wannabes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do not own Lloyd. Lloyd is owned by Zelos, and Zelos is owned by Tales of Symphonia.

Warnings: Sexual Reference, yaoi, more possible OOC. Bah, I explained it all in the last chapter. >P

* * *

"Ughhh..." Genis groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm so tired! I couldn't get any sleep last night because I kept on hearing these _moans_ last night."

That was the first thing that Lloyd Irving heard the fallowing morning after the whole journal incident. He didn't know which was worse, Raine when she morphed into ruin-mode, or his best friend telling him that he couldn't fall asleep because he heard him and Zelos having a bit of 'fun time'. Thank Goddess that they had stayed in a big hotel for once, so it could have been anyone making those moaning noises. Plus, no one would ever suspect him and Zelos to be in any kind of _relationship_, right?

Lloyd glared daggers at Zelos. If it wasn't for a _certain_ _horny red-head chosen _who just had to go make _him_ horny by acting so damn _sexy. _Wait, scratch that, Zelos didn't _act_ sexy, Zelos _was_ sexy. Anyway, for him,Lloyd's face would not be the color of his shirt after hearing what Genis said.

Seeing that glare in Lloyd's eyes, Zelos flashed a smile at him while walking over. Positive that no one was looking, the chosen leaned over and whispered in Lloyd's ear, "What's that look for? You know you enjoyed it."

"...w-well...yeah...But they heard us!" He growled back at him.

Wrapping his arms around Lloyd's shoulders, he gently nuzzled his face while flashing a suggestive smile at the younger boy and said, "Well since you admit to liking my masterful technique so much, I'm _sure_ you want to play with me again."

Breaking out of his grasp, Lloyd turned his head and blushed furiously, "Hmph."

With that smug smirk on his face, the older man continued, "Plus, I haven't finished showing you everything! You liked what we did last night, so I'm sure you'll_ love_ what I'll show you tonight."

Crossing his arms, the very much embarrassed brunette replied with, "Who said I was going! I don't wanna go!"

"Really? Your pants seem awfully tight right now."

"...Shut up!"

"I could show you know if you'd like..."

"Fine-I mean, no!"

"I knew you wanted me to show you! I'll show you tonight then."

"Whatever..."

That was their conversation after Lloyd stomped off, blushing like a girl. Zelos sat down in the grass and chuckled to himself. Tonight was certainly going to be interesting...

* * *

Oh, if you're wondering why I said they stayed in a big hotel for once, thats because I never stay in the big expensive ones! I stay in the cheap ones, that look like garden sheds. Wheeeee Plug time! -throws pet mice to all her reviewers-

IchiIchigo: I read your story about Zelos dying in the speedo. XD It cracked me up. I did that in my game too, only Zelos saved everyone in a speedo, and then got stuck fighting Yggy in a speedo. Thanks for your compliment..

Aki of the Forgotten: Glad ya enjoyed it. I write Kingdom Hearts fanfics, but I haven't posted any yet.

Frozen Lotus: I'm happy you thought it was cute.

MandyChan91: HI MANDY. I STILL HAVE KRAPPY. >P

Metal Goat: Thanks for correcting my error. I'm an idiot when it comes to proofreading my fanfiction.

Art Vincent Musicanova: Hehe, we all know Zelos is a narcissist. I mean, who eles shouts "Not the face!" in the final battle? He did in my game atleast. xD In fact, he shouted it multiple times. oo;

Blackdrak: I love the Zelloyd pairing too. 3 It's one of my fave ToS pairings as well. I think I get what you mean in your review. ;;

Whee, I see the sun coming up. o.o;;


End file.
